SSBB TOD THE ONE BILLIONTH!
by Cypher333
Summary: One completely random day, Master Hand takes the Smashers, the Assist Trophies, Latios, and Latias; to an old, supposedly historic 100 floor warehouse. What is waiting for them within?


A.N. So, I finally have a fanfiction account! (happy dance) Okay, I know there are tons of these, but the opportunity was just too good too pass up. Inspirations: Zeldafan( I can't remember your whole username, but your character was Zea with Kite and Arynne as cohosts), Shadowwolf2.X(Hi if you're reading this, Aly!), and MetaGiga( I'm not calling you Giga, don't worry). Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Nintendo, Konami, Sega, the SSB series, or anything else that might pop up, kay? But I do own Cypher, Callirh, Roko, Ruby, Poisanis, Blacken, White(not the one from Pokemon! Completely accidental!), Black(Same here), Graison, Esmerelda, Geord, Opal, Darmast, and Hao. Just saying.

There once was a hundred-story warehouse. A group of… things and people, led by Master Hand, decided to go to the top for absolutely no reason whatsoever(or so M.H. said). This group was the Smashers, who also dragged along the Assist Trophies from (A.N. Get ready for a new place) the Smash CASTLE. They were met by a tour guide, who did not give his name. BUT, he was in on Master Hand's plan. He took them to the warehouse, and led them all inside. He winked to M.H. and they went in. A steel gate fell over the wooden door.

Script Format

Marth: What's going on?

Tour Guide: Yes! Most of it worked! *BANG* And that would be Crazy Hand. *lets him in*

Crazy: EOWAFJDSALDSAJFSAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peach: Who are you? *gets shot*

Tour Guide: My name is Cypher, and this is…as if the internet didn't already have enough, which it actually doesn't…a TOD! I am the author, so have fun! By the way, you can't escape. :P Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some for all of you.

All smashers, Assist trophies, and Melee rejects(except Peach because she's dead):NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cypher: Oh, quit whining, there's a prize on the hundredth floor, and we'll only get there if you do the truths and dares.

Dares

Wario: Go train SmileDog. If you do it, you lose garlic for a day. If you fail, it eats all of your garlic and money. Roy: Stick the Sword of Seals(your fire sword) in a plugged-in toaster.

Mewtwo: Use both of your Mega Evolutions at the same time and fight Mega Lucario. Pichu: Take Pikachu's place in the generator on the IOTA(Isle of the Ancients).

Dr. Mario: Give Crazy Hand a gallon's worth of steroids.

Peach: BURN ALL OF YOUR FANCY CLOTHES!

Zelda: Din's Fire Roy.

MGW: Give Peach a papercut and a haircut.

Kat: Trade your katana for Y.L.'s Kokiri Sword. Young Link: Trade the Kokiri Sword for Kat's katana. Ana: Trade your katana for the Toon Master Sword. Toon Link: Trade the Toon Master Sword for Ana's katana. YL, TL, Kat, and Ana: Go on a rampage with your new weapons.

Truths

Link: HYAA! HRAA! SHAAA! YAHHH! What did I just say?

Peach: Do you really like Mario?

Ganondorf: When's the wedding with Nabooru?(Note: If a character from an outside game is brought in, they can be dared for one[1] chapter.)

Wario: GYAHH! THAT THING'S CREEPY! *gets eaten*

Cypher: Yay, he's gone!

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh… *Team Rocket twinkle as he flies away.

Cypher: Great, he destroyed it! But wait… I have author powers! *warehouse is magically fixed*

Mewtwo: GRAAHHHHHHHHH! *becomes the A.B.O.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N.* Lucario: ROAAWWW! *becomes Mega Lucario* *They trade attacks until finally, A.B.O.M.I.N.A.T.I.O.N. gets a smash ball. M. Lucario does too. Mewtwo sends a earth-shattering psybeam while M. Lucario lets loose a destructive Aura Blast. The attacks collide and form the equivalent of the world being one big nuke.*

Cypher: WOW! They destroyed the Earth! *is floating inside a huge shield that Marth somehow managed to get in*

Marth: Fix the world. *The hands' bodies go floating by*

Cypher: FINE! *Everything's back to normal.*

Pichu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) *gets taken to I. O. T. A.*

Dr. Mario: He'll kill us all!

Cypher: Don't do it and I'll wring out your neck, stuff you in a barrel of toxic waste, kill Nurse Peach, and feed you to Dora, Barney, and ELMO! And then I'll give him steroids anyway.

Dr. Mario: FINE! *Gives Crazy the steroids*

Crazy: FREE HUGS! HFDHGJKHGJAEUGSHFGWEYHRJGHUHGWEJHGJEHRUHGERAHGJAEHJKGHEASYHUGWEHRUHGEURHGUERHUGEHRUG  
HERJHGELRHGELHRUGEHSHGEUHRUKGEHWURHGEJKSHGUAWEYUGEHRUHEILHITLERGHUWEHRGHWEURHGUWHRGUWEHRGHRWGWEU  
RHGUERGUEHRUWHGLEWURILHGHEWOGHERWPOGHJRHGUISEHRFGGBHGBYHYTHJKHJEGHEJHGJKWEHR! *explodes*

Cypher: Blood! *revives Crazy* Are you feeling okay?

Crazy: mUsT gEt CaNdY.

Cypher: I'll take that as a yes.

MGW: BEEEEP! *cuts Peach's hair and gives papercut*

Peach: EEEEEEEEEEEEK! FIRST MY CLOTHES AND NOW MY HAIR?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH*shot again*

CypherKat, YL, Ana, and TL?

All: Okay! *trade swords*

Cypher: Now, KILL!

Kat: ATTACK! *They attack everyone*

Cypher: Okay, that's enough. *wipes their memory*

Ana: GIVE ME BACK KATANA! ToT

Link: I'm useless? Cypher: Correct!

Peach: Errmmm…yes? Lie Detector: BZRRT! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE!

Cypher: Pulling a page out of Pikana's book! *cuts out Peach's eyes and stabs her with a diamond-tipped chainsaw*

Ganondorf and Nabooru: WE ARE NOT AN ITEM!

Cypher: Okay, sheesh!

Link: They're sort of touchy about that sort of thing.

Cypher: I can tell! Okay, everyone in the elevator and don't forget to review, because it's time to go up to… FLOOR 2!


End file.
